Greek Love
by PervKatzchen
Summary: Leo isn't someone you should ever let get bored. Nico isn't the sort of person who falls asleep in the crows nest of the Argo. But it happens and Leo formulates a plan that backfires marvelously in his (And Jason's) face. And everybody learns Percy is Greek through and through. *cough* Smut *cough*


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own nothing. Though I would like to punch Rick Riordan in the face a little because he wouldn't have made Nico gay-ish if he wasn't planning on doing something horrible to him later. But yeah... This was an exercise in writing smut. SO LOTS OF SMUT. DUDES ON DUDES ON DUDES. Don't get mad if it's not your thing. But I was bored and Rick was asking for this when he put ANY HOMOSEXUALITY in the books. Not that I'm complaining.

INSERT BIG FUCKING WARNING FOR CRUSING AND SEX. Very Hot Sex.

* * *

The mechanic of the Argo II moved effortlessly though the rigging that held the large white sail in place. Leo swung to the large wooden mast, hooking an arm around it, and glanced below. For once, there were no monsters, or storms, or angry Gods, or malfunctioning transportation. They didn't have to sail until the morning and the whole crew was settling into a lull.

But Leo was BORED. Nothing needed fixing and he felt a horrible compulsion TO break something just to be distracted long enough to fix it! Cursing to himself in Spanish he swung around the mast a few more times hoping to get tangled up and have an excuse to re-rope the whole ship. Maybe he could make a bungee cord out of rudder bands and jumper cables then drive off the crow's nest. Yeah. Resolved and thoroughly influenced by his ADHD, Leo climbed the rope and landed on the upper most spar. He was just about to body roll over edge when he heard a faint wheeze from the other side.

After going about his entry a tad quieter, Leo stood over a peacefully sleeping Nico di Angelo. The kid was breathing slowly, wheezing on each exhale and looked like the fourteen year old he should, instead of a gaunt shell. His knees where draw up to his chest and swaddled himself in his aviator jacket. Eyeing Nico like a schematic, Leo pieced together the perfect plan to cure his boredom.

* * *

"Go Fish" Frank said, dejectedly flopping his hand on the bed.

"Frank, we're playing five card stud, not go fish." Jason directed without looking up from his hand of cards.

"I wish we were, because I suck." Frank sighed out is noise.

"Out of all the gaming systems Leo stuffed into this ship and we're stuck playing cards because the girls claimed the Tv."

"Who would have guessed that Annabeth liked Dr. Who enough to bring a CD box set?"

"Which Doctor is it?" Jason asked, munching on a handful of Cheetos.

"How should I know? The guy on the front had a big forehead. That's all I know other than it means you, me and Leo can't use the X-box." Frank huffed, leaning back on the pillows. "You know how bad he gets when he's bored." Jason sat up a little straighter at mention of Leo. He had found the Latino riffling through his desk drawer's yesterday afternoon, claiming that he was looking for dictionary. (Followed by a lot of babble about how English was his second language, cough cough, bullshit.)

As if on cue, a load bang and an angry bleat from Couch Hedge sounded from the hallway. "Not you Couch SuperGoat!" someone yelled, and then continued to yell a string of "Guys Guys Guys!" as the banging moved closer to Jason's room. The door flung open, revealing an out of breath Leo clinging to the frame.

"I need a gorilla!" Leo panted, barreling into the room. Frank and Jason answered with nothing more than blank stares. "Or just one of you since I'm skinny and can't lift people."

"What?" Jason demanded.

"I need help moving Nico." Leo stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Jason repeated, blinking a few times.

"He fell asleep in the rigging and, having not put a room for him on the ship, want to… well you know, fix it." He explained.

"Why don't you just wake him up?" Frank suggested simply. Leo cocked an eyebrow at him, looking over a pair of imaginary glasses like a sassy librarian.

"Would you want to be the one to wake up Nico di Angelo and tell him to go sleep in your room?" Leo offered cynically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No…" Frank admitted, hanging his head in mock shame. Jason stood up from the bed and motioned that Frank should follow. Wordlessly, he made his way out of his room and back down the hallway to the upper deck. There was a frigid cross wind cutting through the many ropes causing a whole lot of distracting movement. The large white main sail was prepped for action at a moment's notice but billowed against the mast seeing as the wind below the opposite direction the ship was facing.

"How do you suppose we get him down without waking him up?" Jason commented, noticing the astounding lack of ladders or buckets they could use.

"Frank. Gorilla." A wonderful two point plan by Leo Valdez, and much simpler then what Jason had in mind. "I mean, Nico isn't that big but I can't lift him and trying to climb down a mast with the son of Hades on your back isn't a job for a mechanic. It's a job for a Gorilla. But we have Frank and that's close enough." He finished, flashing a smile at a very uncomfortable looking Chinese kid.

"I'll try Leo but if he wakes up…" He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in concentration. The muscular frame hunched over and the shoulders spread before the other's eyes. Growing black hair over his body and now very long arms, Frank grunted out of a set of large monkey lips. The thick forehead turned to his friends with an expression of "Did I get it?"

"Oh Zhang…" Leo hummed, "I don't think I could keep my hands off you if you looked like that all the time." A pair of glassy brown eyes rolled in unmistakable amusement (as Leo interpreted it). Frank scaled the mast as if was tree in his back yard and quickly became a dark dot in the distance. Just as quickly and easily he came down with a still sleeping Nico tossed over his shoulder. Stepping onto the deck he turned seamlessly back into Frank, not even displacing the boy he carried.

"Didn't even move." He said, impressed.

"So you're telling me the Ghost King sleeps like the dead?" Leo pointed out quietly, the corner of his mouth upturning.

"I don't know whether that's funny or sick."

"So…" Jason whispered annoyed, stepping in closer to Frank. "Where are we gonna leave him instead?"

"WELL" That impish smile spread over his features. "I was thinking Percy's room." The glare he received was well worth the loss of boredom, Leo thought, grinning a very addled Jason.

"Why his room? Why not your room or my room or Frank's room? It was your idea in the first place to move him." The blonde hissed, a spark arching over one of his eyebrows. "Let's put him on the couch in the rec-room." Frank nodded and began hauling the kid below deck; he didn't even seem to sense the tension. But then again, Leo knew what to be looking for.

"The girls are watching the BBC in there remember?" Leo snickered, right on Jason's heels. "Besides, I like all this sexual tension on my ship so why not put Nico in my room."

"Then we'll put him in my room." Jason said stiffly.

"Sexual tension?" Frank asked, still walking down the stairs.

"Yeah buddy" Leo decided to elaborate, swiftly overtaking Jason to walk next to Frank. "Nico here has a big ol' gay crush on Percy and it seems Jason's getting a wee bit jealous."

"I AM NOT" Jason barked, suddenly clapping a hand over his mouth and watched Nico if he woke up. Frank stared at Nico in wide eyed horror, as if the homosexuality was transmittable by prolonged contact. "Where in Jumping Juno did get that idea?"

"Your diary" Leo gloated, waving a spiral bound note book in front of his friends face. Jason's jaw clenched and he snatched the book out of the long brown fingers but Leo kept talking. "While they were in Croatia, Eros or Cupid for you Romans, made little Nico come out of the closet and admit his love for the son of Poseidon. 'Confused but not really surprised', wasn't that what you thought afterwards?"

The body Frank had slung over his shoulder huffed in his sleep and shifted. All three of them went completely still. Jason jerked his head towards his room, signaling Frank to take him in there before they all got killed. The youngest moved again, this time enough to slip form Frank's grasp. Readjusting Nico across his front, much like a child, Frank deposited him on Jason's neatly made bed. They all evacuated the room faster than the Hermes kids could rob a gas station. Jason grabbed Leo by the scruff of the neck and practically tossed him down the hall.

"Really?!" Jason demanded, his face turning a blotchy red out of anger. "How would you like it if people came out of nowhere and started messing with your personal life, if you had one? Nico is our friend and who he's got crush on is none of our business if he chooses not to tell us!" Leo looked hurt. Maybe the social life quip was a little harsh but Jason was pissed with him. He stood up a little straighter and twisted his tool belt around so the buckle was back in the front.

"I get that maybe it was wrong but come on!" Leo argued, crackling his knuckles distractedly. "He's a cutie when he's not creeping about the deck like some ghost squirrel."

"And I'm the one getting jealous? _Di Superi_, Leo! How does that make it okay?" Jason swore.

"I was bored!"

"That doesn't make it okay to play God!"

"But what if putting Nico in Percy's bed was the spark that created a long a beautiful love story!"

"HE HASN'T ASKED YOU TO FIX HIS LOVE LIFE!" Jason bellowed, his entire body shaking from suppressed rage. Down that hall, all the girls listened intently to their show and attempted to block out the bickering boys. "I wasn't supposed to… I really shouldn't have even known about Percy."

"I always thought he hated Percy." Frank input sheepishly, rubbing his arm. "You know because of his sister and we all thought it was Annabeth he had a thing for."

"So did I!" The son of Jupiter snapped, cupping his hands behind his head. This was out of his jurisdiction. He was a warrior, a strategist not a diplomat. When in trouble with Piper, he usually just closed his mouth and waited out the storm but this was not Piper. "But no, it had be Percy…"

"It had to be Percy what?" A voice said behind them. Frank's head snapped up, saw who it was, and bolted towards the rec-room. Jason and Leo turned around to see a slightly damp Percy, grinning at them like a bemused idiot. "Whose love life are you fixing?" Both boys opened and closed their mouths, searching for a plausible lie. Percy gave them an expectant smile that never met his eyes, then after a second or two, rolled his eyes and pushed past them. "Jason do you have a towel I could barrow? Mine got a little… wet after falling in the harbor." He opened the door to Jason's room without knocking (it's normal, they're friends) and saw Nico sprawled out on the bed. Stopping dead in his tracks, Percy stared at the sleeping boy, then whipped around to the two standing in shocked silence.

"What did you do?!" He hissed, firmly shutting the door to the room so he could properly yell at his friends.

"It was a rescue!" Leo pleaded, taking at step behind the Son of Jupiter as to further himself from the Son of Poseidon. "He was a sleep in the crow's nest, shivering and having terrible nightmares."

"Leo… stop embellishing…" Jason coughed over his shoulder but was relieved to see Percy's expression soften a bit.

"Then what was all that yelling about?" Percy retorted, showing off his hidden intelligence. "What did Leo do that made you so angry?" Jason rubbed at the back of his neck, debating whether or not to tell Percy the truth or continue lying. It was Nico's choice, not Jason's. But what harm could a little truth do.

"I wanted to put him in your room." Leo confessed before Jason had decided and stepped forward. "But, ya see, Jason got jealous. Since he and Nico had a moment in Croatia and you've seen how cute that kid is." If Leo had had eyes in the back of his head, he would have know to run because the look of murdering fury on Jason's face was enough to make Hades piss his pants.

"Really Jay?" Percy prodded jokingly, "Do you have a weakness for Italians or something?" They began to giggle in spite of the sparks flying out of Jason's hair.

"No…"He said through clenched teeth, "I'm not Nico's type…"

"Oh and how do you know that? Is that what you two discussed on your little vacation?" Percy asked, his tone suddenly turning harsh. "He's fourteen, Jason. That's two years younger than us, almost three for me. And he does not need a blonde haired hero confusing him."

"I'm not the one confusing him." Jason rumbled, stepping up to Percy, ignoring the small height difference. "I'm the one trying to protect him." The words tasted bitter in his mouth as he remembered how much he'd already betrayed Nico. The door creaked open and out popped a tousled head of brown hair. Nico blinked blearily at them and yawned, tugging the blanket that was once on the bed over his scrawny shoulders.

"Well you all suck at whatever it was that you were trying to do." His eyes lulled closed briefly. "Why does my coat smell like monkey?"

Percy grabbed Jason and Leo by their upper arms and dragged them inside the room. He smiled at Nico as he shoved the other two on the bed and sat himself down in Jason's desk chair. Crossing his arms and legs, he looked at all of the much like a reprimanding father figure. Which was strange for all parties involved since none of them truly had a fatherly body to base Percy's actions on.

"You are going to explain yourselves. Truthfully." Percy stated. Nico's posture snapped back to normal, defensive and battle ready.

"What did you tell him?" Nico demanded of Jason, visually palling at the prospect.

"I didn't say anything! Leo was the one who tried to put you in Percy's room!" Jason shot back, standing up from the bed. The Italian looked ready to throttle the Latino and would have if he hadn't said:

"What did you expect me to do with such information as 'Nico likes Percy'?"

That did it. That really did it and Leo knew something amazing was going to come out of it. Jason started to apologize to Nico, over and over again as the younger stared at Percy for a reaction, all the color draining from his already plaid face. The ravenette just sat there, lips pursed in a line, those sea green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"PERCY SAY SOMETHING" Nico bellowed unexpectedly, barely concealing the break in his voice.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Nico asked, anger fading back enough to hear the panic.

"It's okay." Percy said again, maddingly slow. "Nico, we're Greek. You maybe from the forties and I may have a girlfriend but being Greek that doesn't mean much. It is OKAY." In one swift motion Percy rose from the chair, took five steps, and then wrapped Nico in a hug. Jason and Leo felt very in the way, watching something that seemed so private. It got even more private when Percy planted a little kiss on Nico's lips, causing him to tense up even more. The kid stiffened and stared straight ahead, the normal sickly completion was over turned by a hearty pink.

"We'll just give you two a little alone time." Leo offered, moving as far away from the proceedings as the walls would allow. Percy made a sound of protest and latched on to the boy's tool belt to prevent him escaping.

"Leo's Greek too…"He mused to himself, glancing between a blushing Nico and a nervous looking Jason. "But who would say the Romans never did any swinging in their time? What do you say Grace? I'll get Di Angelo while you take Valdez?" What… What the FUCKING _FELLAT _was Percy suggesting? Leo began to work himself into a panic and blushed harder than nun at Yaoi-con.

"Come on Perce! You can't seriously want me… and Jason… to… to" He stuttered, fixing his eyes on the stone statue in the corner that was Jason. His plan had backfired. All he wanted was some excitement but NO, it backfired and somehow landed his _pelotas _in hot water. Did he really expect Leo and Jason to… to…? "NO NO NO NO."

"Why not?" Percy replied angrily, pulling Nico onto his lap as he sat down on the bed. "Look how much fun Nico's having!" If he was, he didn't look it.

"I have a girlfriend." Jason said in a mild daze. "And so do you Percy."

"Do you truly think _the girls_ aren't doing what I'm proposing?" He countered, wrapping his arm around the boy in his lap. "Annabeth may like Doctor Who but does Piper or Hazel?"

"Wait… are you saying Piper is cheating on me with Annabeth?" Jason stammered, taking a few steps into the fray causing Leo to flinch.

"All of them are. It's a lot safer than trying to have sex with us and risk a demigod baby." Percy explained, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Nico's neck. "Besides we can't cheat on the girls with other girls. For one they like each other and two, when it's you guys they don't care. Now please somebody get this going! Can't you guys taste the sexual tension yet?"

"But Leo…" Jason began, shooting a glance at the panicking Hispanic, who was, in Jason's opinion, becoming more attractive by the minute. His simple white t-shirt was twisted around his body as he struggled to pull away from Percy, who still preventing his escape, and was showing off the lean mocha belly. Leo's curly black mop was perfect contrast to Jason's straight blonde hair, and needed to be a little more… mussed up. He changed his focus to Nico, whose hair was a few shades lighter than Leo's but a few shades messier. The dark circles normally under his eyes had been covered by the blush was in a holding pattern on his face and he just looked so much younger. He and Leo were both short, with dark hair and eyes, and both were naturally tan. But then again, so was Piper (maybe Jason has a type). Percy, on the other hand, was fair skinned with sea foam green eyes that crinkled as he smiled at the boys. His dark was damp against his forehead and neck, beads of water rolled down the side of his face.

"Okay…" Jason said striding over to Leo and taking the boy in his arms much like Percy held Nico. He sat down on the bed next to Percy. "What now? I don't exactly know what I'm doing."

_ "¿Pero qué coño?!" _Leo swore, lashing out against Jason. After a second Jason decided to run his tongue up the back of Leo's neck, from the base to the hair line, and made him whimper. Percy copied the action on Nico, who opened his mouth noiselessly and arched his back.

"You seem to have a grasp on the situation."Percy snickered, sliding his hands under Nico's jacket and pulling it off. "You weren't lying when you said he was a cutie."

"_Fottiti_" Nico said in a strangled voice. If Italian wasn't so close to Latin, no one would have caught Nico swearing. Jason decided to undo Leo's tool belt. He tried to jerk out of his grasp, feeling the larger boy reach around his front very close to a personal area. Leo shut his eyes tight upon hearing the _click_ of the buckle.

"NoNONONONOnoNoNo!" Leo started babbling, twisting in Jason's grip. He just so happened to rub his amazing clothed backside against Jason's (rather impressive but so far inactive) crotch. He groaned and buried his face in the black curls at the nape of Leo's neck. "Jason?" Leo asked, peering around at him. He hadn't looked at those sky blue eyes barely a second before Leo was being kissed for the second time in his life. Jason hungrily took hold of Leo and turned the boy around in his lap, kissing him hard. Pulling his lower lip into his mouth, Jason sucked on it for a moment before pushing into his mouth with his tongue. Nico and Percy watched as Leo's eyes fluttered closed, giving each other significant glances. When Jason pulled away, Leo's was clutching at Jason's blue shirt as if the harder he squeezed the more he'd get kissed. "O-kay…" He huffed.

"And we've got a party!" Percy cheered, picking Nico up and throwing him on the bed. "Now what I wanna see is the little ones play for a little while." He lifted Leo off Jason's lap and tossed him on top of Nico.

"What…?" Nico asked, trying to scramble out from under Leo.

"He hates me." Leo said smartly, pointing at the younger boy.

"I don't hate you." Nico explained, looking up at the Latino. "You're a flirt and that annoys me." Leo cocked an eyebrow at him and hooked his hands behind the other's knees. Pulling the boy back from the head board and back under him, Leo kissed Nico full on the mouth. They grunted ad struggled against each other for a few seconds, thoroughly turning on the bystanders. Nico then flipped Leo, straddling his hips and pinned him. "I also don't plan on bottoming for anybody but Percy." Taken aback by his own forwardness, Nico's face burned and he looked up at the big boys bashfully.

"That's so hot." Percy whispered, leaning dramatically against Jason, who was smiling boldly. "Let's get to it then." Without another word, he reached over and yanked Jason's shirt off, tossing it down. Jason did the same to Percy and both were delighted to see Nico and Leo stripping down as well. Percy leaned forward and kissed Jason passionately, not having to duck down like they did with the little ones. Percy tasted like sea salt and his lips moved languidly against the taller boy's. Jason wasn't having any of that, and plunged his tongue inside quicker than lightning.

Jason rolled Percy on to the bed next to Leo, their lips still locked, and crawled on top of the taller boy. They broke apart; Percy whined playfully as Jason swooped down on Leo and ran his tongue along the crease of the younger boy's lips. Leo was so _hot_, just utterly… ablaze or whatever. His breath ghosted over Jason's face like steam, he tore away and grabbed Nico by the scruff of his neck. If kissing Nico wasn't the _weirdest_ thing, his lips and face were ice cold but the breath and gums and teeth and tongue were all hotter than _hell_.

When Jason and Nico broke apart, Percy was sucking a bruise on the underside of Leo's jaw. So Jason scooted down on the Hispanic's body and latched his mouth on the exposed and dusky nipple. Leo bucked under the combined administration, whining loading, but lost his fucking mind when Nico treaded his fingers in his inky black curls and nibbling on his earlobe. The way he panted sounded a kin to an overheated machine, taking in the sex smelling air through the mouth and letting a steady whine out of his noise followed by a few breathless puffs, like kick starting a motorcycle.

Jason felt a substantial erection pressing against his stomach, and was sure Leo felt something similar on his thigh, (and hip and head what with the other two wrapped around him). Rolling his body Jason angled himself so he rubbed his length up to the underside of Leo's balls. After the third or fourth roll, Leo had decided that the best kind of pants are no pants, and started failing about. He sat up abruptly and began pulling at Jason's jeans buttons with slightly numbed fingers. Getting the gist of where he wanted to take this, Jason unbuttoned Leo's pants with relative ease and eagerly waited for him to accomplish his task. He was only briefly aware of the way Percy was pulling little fourteen year old Nico out of his black jeans, with his teeth.

As soon as Leo got the button (HAHA) he wriggled out of the constricting denim, and nearly dragged Leo off the bed as he yanked him out of his own pants. Leo looked excited, aroused, scared, and a little bit giggly at the sight of Jason's *cough* straining against the sky blue boxers with little lightning bolts streaking across the fabric. Although Leo had no room to snicker, with his Thor briefs holding in little issue. Of all of them Nico had the most normal underwear of them all, a simple charcoal gray boxers, as opposed to Percy's lovely pair of cyan y-fronts with yellow piping.

"You three have the weirdest choices in underpants I have ever seen." Nico broke the silence with an amused drawl.

"Have you seen many?" Percy chuckled, barring his nose in the scruffy brown hair and licking a stripe up the olive skin of Nico's neck. The son of Hades groaned and lowered himself down next to Leo so if one of them rolled over, they would 69 perfectly. Jason pretended that imagining such a situation didn't make him painfully hard. Percy stored the idea away for future use upon hearing how shallow everyone's breathing got. On a whim, Percy reached down and twisted Leo's and Nico's highly sensitive nipples, smirking as they arched up into his hand. Jason shot him an almost disapproving glance, if he wasn't blushing and smiling like an idiot. "I've missed this…" He said wistfully.

"Don't tell me this is like initiation at Camp Half-Blood?" Jason asked, half hopeful.

"I think I might have missed that part…" Leo whispered, writhing about under the larger boys.

"No," Percy smiled sweetly for the first time that night, running his hand tenderly up and down Nico's torso. "I've missed Nico, I've missed the simplicity of doing something physical instead of riding the emotionally unstable train to saving the world, and I've missed having such an expressive bunch of partners." He dipped his tongue into Nico's navel, making him keen.

"Oh Perc!" Leo cried, tossing his sweat drenched curls around, "You really know how to talk a girl into a bed." They all chuckled, but Jason was growing a little impatient so he shuffled farther down on Leo and pressed his mouth to his clothed cock. That effectively shut him for ten seconds as he moaned shamelessly loud. "Jay… don't even… Jason! You are talented beyond belief." Jason worked the shorts off him and took more of the skin into his mouth.

"I'll have what he's having…" Nico said in his deadpan.

"Did my little _Eros_ just make a joke?" Percy cooed, positioning him mouth above the button on Nico's boxers and pulling them down just enough to expose the harden member.

"I don't care what he's god of or what his name means in ancient Greek, but if you ever use it near me I will…" He was suddenly cut off by Percy's lips wrapping around the head of his erection. "…let it slide if you never stop doing that." Percy chuckled, sending vibrations down his dick and inciting the most feral grunt Nico's probably ever made. The two big boys began bobbing their heads, out of sync and with no rhythm since no one here has ever given a blow job before so what do you expect? And in the true spirit of sexual exploration, they both attempted taking the whole length into their mouths. Percy managed it but Jason reeled back, gagging slightly but he went right back to work.

Experiment more with their tongues, they tried dripping the tip into the urethra, tracing the large vein on the underside, sucking a testicle into their mouths, swirling the head, hollowing cheeks, and grazing teeth. Until Leo was moaning wantonly and Nico just kept saying stop half heartedly into the other boy's thigh. With two loud pops the older boys removed themselves from the little one's dicks. Then the criss-crossed and Jason was kissing Nico and Percy was kissing Leo. Leo wondered vaguely if the taste on Percy's tongue was Nico and if Nico tasted him on Jason but he didn't know the taste of a dick regardless of its owner. He also vaguely registered being turned on to his stomach. But he did notice the finger tip working its way inside his ass.

His eye opened to see he was face to face a thoroughly debauched looking Nico. _Not that you look any better than him. _There was a hand in Nico's mouth, wetting three fingers with saliva, which he identified as Jason's. Then there were fingers in his mouth. Leo looked up at Percy, who was behind Nico and leaning over him to get to Leo. Then a finger, a bit more forceful this time, trust inside him and he gasped. By the look on Nico's face, Percy was doing the same thing on his rear-end.

"Men…" Leo panted. "What we let them do to us." Nico snickered, wincing as Percy pushed a little farther inside him. "I think I finally understand feminism! Oh… OhoHOhooo good _Philoets _that feels weird…"

"Wait 'til Jason puts in another finger…" Nico wheezed, shifting around on his hands and knees as he was probed with Percy's saliva covered fingers. The older boy did just that and wormed another digit inside the tight ring of muscle. Leo keened at the burning, stretching, sensation inside of him that was completely foreign and stranger than _fuck._ He pressed his forehead against Nico's and panted in his face which was a whole lot sexier when you're naked and sweaty. The fingers stretched the smaller boys, scissoring the hell out of their insides, where connected to two very horny teenage boys. Nico let lose one particularly lusty moan and Percy visibly shivered.

"For the love of Greek Jesus, Nico let me fuck you into Jason's mattress…" Percy huffed, licking a strip up the little one's spine.

"What he said…" Jason mumbled "But with Leo."

"Fine just don't hurt me, jackass." Nico consented, his tone never betraying that he was trusting back on to Percy's fingers.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Leo exclaimed rolling his body much more seductively than ever thought possible from the Hispanic. Although all forms of bravado and apathy were blow away when Jason and Percy finally slid inside their partners. "HolyfuckingshitmotherfuckingpissdearlordabovewhathaveIbeenthinkingmessingaroundwithgirls?" Leo spewd in one gigantic breath, working through the half pain half pleasure feeling of being penetrated. He watched as Nico's eyes rolled back and opened his mouth wordlessly. It started off slow and nearly reverent in the way the older boys firmly held their hips and gently pushed inside. The four of them really couldn't have been any louder. As Nico and Leo's whines and moans got higher and higher, Percy and Jason's grunts and groans got lower and lower, filling the small room with obscene noises.

It was Jason who broke first, and began trusting into Leo faster and faster. Percy followed suit. They basked in the wonder that is the anus and the tightness of small virgin boys. It was a unanimous thought of, _This is way better than masturbating_, which set the pistons pumping. And by pistons we mean dicks. With the Big Three Demigod strength/power Jason and Percy (and Nico but he's not topping) had, this was probably going to get out of control very fast. Jason got in the habit of pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in with enough force to break Leo's pelvis. Percy had a rhythm of two pumps, body roll, two pumps, body roll going matching _We Will Rock You_ perfectly. Leo was only supported by his arms as Jason held his thighs so his legs wrapped around him strangely. Nico was gripping the sheets so tightly they were beginning to shred.

Out of complete and utter sexual frustration and partly to get Leo to shut up with his cursing, Nico stuck his tongue down the other boy's throat. Quite literally as he didn't even bother with the pretext of lips and simply rammed the slimy muscle between Leo's teeth. With every buck of Jason's or Percy's hip, Nico and Leo came back together, sliding the mouths together franticly. The two of them where almost bouncing back against the larger boy's dicks. What with Percy and Jason kneeling on the bed behind either Nico or Leo, who were joined together by the mouth, they looked like a giant fleshy 'H'.

Leo came first, barely stifling the scream brought on by a fan-_fucking-_tastic orgasm with Nico's mouth. He clenched around Jason, arms shaking violently with the effort to hold himself up. Jason followed his lover, trusting once or twice more into Leo, riding out the peek, but quickly losing his momentum. Percy shot off inside of Nico, and shivering against the younger boy's ass, giving it a healthy slap in a mid-coital idea. The ejaculate hit a very tender bundle of nerves deep inside Nico's very susceptible body. Nico clenched his jaw tightly tensing very muscle in his body as he blew his load all over Jason's bed along with Leo's.

They pull them self's out off the smaller boys and collapsed. In a careful tangle of clothes less bodies they pulled their respective partners flush against them. Jason spooned Leo, who was facing Nico, who was being spooned by Percy. It became difficult to tell whose legs where who's but at this point no one really gave two fucks. Jason buried his face in Leo's pleasantly damp curls and sighed like he had made it home from battle.

"I think we should make this a mandatory." Jason purred contentedly, pulling Leo closer. "Also I pick Leo from any private sessions." He laughed, knowing how hard the Hispanic was blushing.

"On that note, if anybody touches me while I'm asleep again I personally rain down all the wrath Hades has to offer." Nico crawled, despite of the thin smile on his lips.

"You can't tell me you didn't love every minute of this little exercise." Percy countered playfully.

"So…" Leo input, slightly off balance in his voice. "What are we calling this?"

"Greek love?" Percy suggested, already beginning to snicker. They lapsed in a calm, companionable silence as their giggles died down. It wasn't long before the youngest member of the party drifted off to sleep, pressed between the other boys. And it was the best damn sleep he'd had since all this demigod shit went down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land of estrogen and cookie dough, Annabeth pressed the touch screen that was currently displaying the image of four boys sleeping on one bed. Hazel, Piper and Reyna huddled around the devise which was no bigger than a laptop. They all giggled wildly as the sex session came to a close and the camera they had set up in Jason's bedroom shut off. They had one in each room in case something particularly awesome went down.

"Well I don't about you guys but I'm sweating like a whore in church." Hazel squeaked, fanning herself with her hand.

"You mean swearing like Piper in Church?" Annabeth quipped, lying back on her bed.

"Keep calling me a whore and you'll be sweating with me." Piper growled seductively, crawling on top of the blonde. She threaded her hands through the golden locks and firmly straddled her hips.

"I've never had one of these 'Greek Love' fests but they look quite promising." Reyna pointed out, stretching her legs. "Why don't you show me and the newest recruit how it's done?" That suggestion earned the most predatory pair of grins and ignited a passionate night for all.

If anybody cares where Frank is during all this, he was hiding in his room trying to block out the sounds of Couch Hedge masturbating to the visage of his nymph girlfriend.

* * *

*giggles* I'm sorry for my bipolar writing style or horrible porn. But that was AWESOME. Most of the italicized phrases are just swearing in various dialects. Also don't be offended be 'Greek Jesus'. I hand over free rain to anybody who might want to write the girls party. I won't mainly because I'll arouse myself too much and it'll never get finished. Review, Lick your grandmother or whatever

PervKatzchen out Bitches.


End file.
